Midnight Awakening
by Hotly81173
Summary: Hotch hears something when he goes to get ice out of the ice machine at the hotel and to his surprise he finds one of his agents taking a midnight swim.


**Summary: **Hotch hears something when he goes to get ice out of the ice machine at the hotel and to his surprise he finds one of his agents taking a midnight swim.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds. Now tell me how sad that is.

**Midnight Awakening**

Hotch rolled onto his side and stared at the wall on the far side of the room. It was midnight, the hotel room was hot and he was sticky with sweat and couldn't sleep. The hotel was on standby power due to the power outage four hours ago, which meant the air conditioning wouldn't come on until the power was restored and the hotel went back to full power. The hotel management really didn't care about it being hot in the rooms, being that Hotch and Emily were the only guests at the hotel. Management had given both of them a box fan to help with the heat, but it did nothing but push the heat around the room. Hotch sat up and looked over at the little table in the corner, at the ice bucket sitting in the middle of the table. He stood and walked over to the table and picked up the bucket of melted ice. He went to the bathroom and poured the water in the sink before getting his key card and walking down the walkway to the ice machine.

As he walked, all he could think about was the day's event. First, he and Prentiss had to drive seven and a half hours from Quantico to the Federal Correction Institution in Edgefield, South Carolina, instead of using the jet to fly. The rest of team had to fly out to Texas that morning, while the two of them had to do this custodial visit. Secondly, their rental car broke down three hours into their trip, which added another two hours to their time. After getting to the prison and doing the custodial with prisoner SC8157296, they grabbed a bite to eat and then headed to the hotel to try to get some sleep before they had to leave first thing the next morning.

Hotch reached the ice machine and set the bucket on the tray and pushed the button, waiting as the bucket filled with ice. Just as he removed the bucket from the tray, Hotch heard a splash coming from the end of the little corridor where the ice machine was located. He walked to the end of the corridor and saw the hotel pool. It was dark, only illuminated by the moonlight overhead. Hotch could barely make out a figure swimming the length of the pool underwater. He looked at the sign hanging on the wall to his right, 'No swimming after dark'. Just like Emily to ignore the rules of the hotel.

Just as he was turning to leave, he saw the head of Emily Prentiss pop up out of the water. She turned and dove back under the water, pushing off the side of the pool with her feet, swimming back toward the far side of the pool away from him. He eased toward the pool, setting the ice bucket down on a small table next to one of the chaise lounges that were beside the pool. He could see her body through the dimly lit water and could tell that she didn't have anything on, and this made him extremely intrigued to see what she looked like naked. He wondered if it was anything like the thousands of times he had imagined her naked beneath him. Hotch was fascinated by how sleekly her body moved through the water. He had never been more jealous of an inanimate object before, but he found himself feeling the jealousy seep through his veins as he wished he were the water she was elegantly swimming through at this moment.

Hotch stood there and stared at her as she swam laps until he couldn't take anymore. Stripping down, he lowered himself quietly into the pool and moved along the dark side of the pool where Emily wouldn't see him. He watched as she pulled herself up onto the diving board, sitting on the end of it, dangling her feet in the water. With her having nowhere to go, he made his move, swimming underwater and coming up underneath the diving board. Hotch held onto the edge of the pool and listened to Emily hum something that was very familiar to him. Years of practicing the piano for hours on end, 'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata First Movement', this had been his favorite to play. Even though he hadn't played the piano in years, as she hummed the music, he could still feel the keys beneath his fingers.

"I didn't know you liked Beethoven, Emily," he said as he moved out from beneath the diving board to where she could see him.

Emily screamed and tried to cover her body with her hands the best she could. As she tried to pull her feet up out of the water, Hotch stopped her by grabbing her by the ankles, keeping her legs spread over the diving board.

"Hotch, what the hell are you doing?" Emily cried out, taken back by how forward he was being with her.

Seeing her sitting there spread wide in front of him, made him forget everything else that had been running through his mind. All he could think about was how she would taste in his mouth.

"I'm doing something I should have done years ago," he said as he pulled her closer to the edge of the diving board, her weight along with his as he leaned over the end of the diving board, brought him level with her smoothly shaven pussy.

"Hotch; I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Let go of me so I can get my robe… please," Emily squirmed, trying to push herself back away from him and his heated gaze as he held her in place tightly by her thighs.

"No Emily," he said firmly as he looked up at her face. "We both have waited too long for this. I'm not about to stop unless you tell me you don't want this. Can you honestly tell me that you don't want this?" as soon as the words had left his mouth; he ran his tongue up the inside of her right thigh.

"No… I can't… tell you… that," Emily whispered in gasped breaths, her head falling back as Hotch's mouth moved higher up her thigh.

In fact, this was something she had dreamed about often. Well maybe not like this, but this was good too. Emily lay back on the diving board as Hotch's mouth found her clit, alternating between sucking and flicking it with his tongue. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue run slowly up her slit to circle around her clit again. He repeatedly did this, driving her slowly into a mind numbing madness of pure pleasure. The way he was having to hold himself up on the diving board didn't give him the option to touch her the way he wanted to, so he pulled her into a sitting position and then helped her down into the water with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he moved them into the shallower end of the pool. He picked her up and set her on the side of the pool, spreading her legs, he put them over his shoulders and bowed his head again to taste her. As he flicked her clit again with his tongue, he slowly pushed a finger into her and reveled in the noises he was causing her to make.

Emily gripped his hair tightly in her hands, pulling his face closer to her. She could never deny this man anything; especially when it was something, she herself had been wanting for as long as she could remember. She couldn't get enough of him as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, but it wasn't enough, she needed him inside of her. Emily pushed him back slightly so she could sit up, sliding down into the water in front of him. She turned him and pushed his back against the side of the pool, sinking beneath the water she took him into her mouth. Emily sucked him repeatedly until she needed to come up for air, resurfacing she gave him a look that told him she wasn't done yet. She pushed his shoulders until he slid up to where he was sitting on the edge of the pool. Moving in between his spread thighs, she took the tip of him back into her mouth and slowly slid down the length of him.

Hotch couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Of course, he had imagined her lips wrapped around him a thousand times, but in his wildest imagination, it had never felt this good. He wrapped her hair around his large hands, pushing and pulling her head back and forth along his aching cock. He was quickly coming to the point of release and knew he didn't want the first time he came to be in her mouth. No, the first time he came with her he wanted to be buried deep inside of her. He wanted to feel her tightness around him as he made her cum again and again. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, she changed the angle and suction of her mouth, tightening her cheeks around his length. He could feel his release about to make itself known, so he quickly pulled himself out of her mouth. Standing up he reached down and pulled her up out of the water, lifting her into his arms, he carried her over to the chaise lounge where he had set down the forgotten ice bucket, which was quickly melting in the heat. Hotch set her down on the lounge, pushing her back until she was reclining against the back.

Hotch sat down on the edge of the chaise and reached his hand into the bucket of melting ice. Feeling around in the water until he found a piece of ice that was big enough for him to hold onto. He turns to find her watching him and he grins at her before leaning down and kissing her for the first time. Hotch slid her tongue along the seam of her lips before he pushed his way into the depths of the sweetest tasting mouth he had ever had the pleasure of kissing. Sitting back up, he looked into her eyes as he brought the piece of ice to her nipples. Emily's body tensed immediately at the coldness causing her to gasp. She shivered as the night air blew, what now felt like a cold breeze, across her skin, chilling it and making her nipples pucker. Hotch leaned down and enveloped her puckered nipple into his hot mouth, Emily's back arching up off the lounge and her hands coming up to tangle in his hair.

"Hotch…," she moaned into the night air as he continued to suck and bite at her nipple.

Hotch released her nipple and sat buck up and Emily groaned in disappointment. "It's okay, I promise you that I am not through with you yet," he said as he reached back into the bucket for more ice.

Pulling out another piece, Hotch slid further down the chaise towards Emily's feet, he raised his hand that held the ice, touching the ice to the skin between her breasts. He watched as it began to melt on her heated skin. Hotch followed the melted liquid as it ran down her toned stomach to the juncture between her thighs with his tongue. Emily squirmed beneath his hot tongue as he reached her clit, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it. Hotch couldn't get enough of her tastes as he delved deeper into her wet core with his tongue.

"Oh God… Hotch… please," she moaned loudly, pushing her hips up toward his face.

Hotch raised his head and smiled, showing her those dimples she fell in love with years ago. He couldn't believe that he was with her like this. Her lying there so beautiful, waiting for whatever he was going to do next. God, she really was beautiful with her bright eyes shining back at him. The piece of ice he had been holding had long been forgotten as it melted in his hand.

"Tell me what you want Emily," his voice was low and gravelly with emotion.

"I... want you… please," she moaned as she continued to squirm beneath his fiery gaze.

Hotch spread her legs and moved to settle himself between them. Never moving his gaze from hers, he lined himself up to her core, easing into her gently. With a deep groan and one of his legs off the side of the chaise for better leverage, Hotch pulled out of her almost completely and then pushed in with one hard thrust. Emily arched her back off the lounge as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her aching pussy. She had never been filled so full before and the pain that had shot through her was already subsiding.

"Oh God… please don't stop," she moaned and began to move her hips against his.

"Don't worry baby, nothing is going to stop me now," he said as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her harder.

Emily dragged her nails down Hotch's back causing him to draw in a ragged breath, his muscles rippling beneath her fingers as he moved in and out of her repeatedly. She knew he had been working out but she could never tell how much, when he hid his body under all those suits. She loved the feel of his weight above her, the way his body seemed to be made to fit with hers. Hotch increased his speed and just when she was about to cum, he stopped, pulling out and quickly flipping her over. He pulled her roughly to her hands and knees in front of him and then gripping her hips, he buried himself back into her tight heat in one thrust. Her head falling forward, she pushed back with each thrust he made.

Emily felt her body begin to shake and she never felt so alive in her life. Her body screamed with pleasure as he gripped her hip tighter with one hand while wrapping her hair in the other and tugging her head back roughly.

"Whose are you, Emily?" he asked, as he picked up his pace.

Emily couldn't say anything, she had never thought she would enjoy rough sex before, but here she was, enjoying the pain Hotch was inflicting on her. Her body hummed with desire as he continued to pound into her.

Hotch pulled her head back a little rougher, "I said, whose are you?"

"Yours… Aaron… I'm yours," she cried out as she felt the hand that had been holding her hip meet her ass with a loud smack.

With hearing her say his name, Hotch's control snapped and he thrust into her harder and faster. Hotch let go of her hair and her head fell forward. Reaching beneath her, he palmed her breasts before pinching both of her nipples hard. With one last hard thrust, he threw both of them over the edge, calling out each other's name into the night air. Hotch still inside of her, slumped over her, his energy spent. Emily's was still up on her knees but had slumped over onto her forearms trying to catch her breath.

After the two of them had caught their breaths, Emily put her robe back on and Hotch redressed in the clothes he haphazardly removed earlier. They stared at each other for a moment before Emily took the initiative and stepped toward him.

"What do you say I fill the ice bucket back up and we continue this in your room?" she asked, feeling brazen for the first time in her life.

Hotch smiled at her and then picked up the ice bucket off the table, handing it to her.

"I like the way you think there Agent Prentiss," he teased her.

"And I like the way you use that mouth of yours Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner," she replied with a wink.

"Well come with me my dear and I will show you what else I know how to do with my tongue," he said smiling as he draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the ice machine.


End file.
